


Knife Through the Heart

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sd_ldws Round 5, Week 3 -- Genre was "flangst", prompt was "knife"

Steve hated bedside vigils. Even before joining 5-0 he’d done his fair share of them; but he’d never had near as much invested as he did right now. He reached out and picked up Danny’s limp hand, holding on tight.

“Danny,” he breathed. “Why did you _do_ that?” Steve brought their clasped hands up and rested them against his forehead. “That knife was meant for me, damn it. Why did you --?”

“Idiot.” Danny’s whisper soft admonition interrupted him. “Bastard was behind you. Never would have seen it coming.” Danny winced and shifted to face Steve. “Have to keep you safe. Can’t --“ He winced again and grunted in pain. 

Steve dropped his hand and reached out to steady his partner. “Careful there, Danno.” He shifted from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed, forcing Danny to lay back. “Don’t want you to pull those stitches.”

“’M fine,” Danny muttered sleepily, blinking his eyes in an attempt to keep them open. His hand flopped weakly on the bed, and Steve picked it up to hold it tightly.

“I know, Danno,” Steve said softly, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Danny’s forehead. _:Thank God:_ “I know.”


End file.
